Young Love
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: Melody (Teresa and Sam's Daughter) and Tanner (Drade and Gabriel's Son) decide to tell their folks that they are dating, but Sam doesn't take the news to well.


Young Love

Ever since he had saved her from Crowley, Tanner has always had this feeling deep down that he had to watch over and protect Melody. And as she got older he realized that he truly loved her so the day after she turned 19 he decided to ask her out, which she said yes, because deep down she felt the same way for her protector. But Melody also knew what her Dad would say if he founded out about Tanner so the young couple decided to keep it to themselves.

Melody and Tanner had been secretly seeing each other for a couple months now when she started to feel bad about lying to her folks.

"Why do we have to tell them?" Tanner whined when she had mentioned telling their parents.

"Well we have to tell them sooner or later. It can't be any worse than when Uncle Dean caught us together." Melody stated, remembering what had happened when her Uncle had caught her in mid make-out.

"Fine if we have to tell them." Tanner said as he kissed Melody on the forehead.

A couple of days later Sam, Teresa, Drade and Gabriel were sitting in the motel room that Teresa and Sam had gotten, for a hunt they were working together, when the young couple walked in.

"Hey there sweetie, did you find anything at the library. . ." Sam trailed off when he saw whose hand his daughter was holding.

"Hey there Pops." Tanner smiled at Sam but it quickly vanished when Melody's elbow made contact with his ribs.

"So wait are you two?" Teresa asked as she looked from her daughter to Tanner and back.

A smile came to the young girls face, "Yes." She sings as she wraps her arms around Tanner's neck.

"What!" Sam yells causing the couple to jump a part.

"Honey calm down." Teresa said softly as she tried to make sure her husband didn't kill Tanner.

"Calm down! How can I calm down! My daughter is seeing the offspring of an alien and an archangel!" Sam yelled as he tried to wrap his head around everything.

You could almost see Drade's crimson hair flare when Sam called her an alien, "What was that Samsquatch?" She growled as she stepped towards him.

"You heard me!" Sam growled back.

Gabriel stepped in front of Drade and Teresa did the same to Sam before they killed each other.

"Sam, honey, you need to calm down." Teresa said in a soft but stern voice.

"Drade!" Is all Gabriel had to say as he started to push her into one of the crappy plastic chairs.

Melody ran over to her father, "Dad, please don't be mad."

"Ya Mom, you need to chill." Tanner said as he slowly made his way over to his folks.

Both Sam and Drade throw their kids bitch faces.

Then Drade turned to Sam. "So what's wrong with your daughter going out with my son?" She snaps at him.

"Well for one thing he hit on my wife when we first met him!" Sam snapped back.

Melody spun on her heels to face her boyfriend, "You hit on my mother?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well . . . I was young . . . you weren't born yet. . ." Tanner tried to explain but failing at it.

"And second he's too old for her! And he's not human!" Sam snapped.

"But dad I don't care about that. I love him and if you can't accept that then fine." Melody cried at her father before spinning and running out the door.

The whole room went silent at Melody's words. Tanner just stood starring in the direction of his girl.

"Did she say . . ." He trailed off.

Sam got up and started for the door but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go talk to her." Teresa told her husband before heading out the door after her daughter. After she closed the door behind her, Teresa saw Melody sitting on the hood of the Impala. Teresa hopped up next to her daughter who put her head on her mother's shoulder as the tears started to fall.

"Mom, why can't he see that Tanner makes me happy?" Melody sobbed as her mother wrapped her arm around her.

"I think that's what scares him. You know your father; he wants you to live a normal life. He never wanted you to become a hunter. He wants you to go to school, find a normal boy and start your own normal family." Teresa said softly to her daughter.

Melody sat up and faced her mother, "But I don't want normal. I want him. For as long as I can remember Tanner has always looked after me and protected me. He truly cares for me and I . . ." She trailed off looking towards the motel room.

"You love him." Teresa stated with a smile.

Melody's face turned red, "What, no I don't" she said making her cheeks go a deeper shade of red.

Teresa raised her eyebrow at her daughter. "Then what was why did you say it before you stormed out?" She asked with a laugh.

"Fine, I do love him." Melody states happily, knowing that she could never hide anything from her mother.

Teresa wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled her close. "It's fun to be in love. I remember when your father and I first fell in love. It felt like my heart was going jump from my chest, even if it wasn't the way I had always dreamed of hearing a guy say he loved me." She laughed at the memory.

"Can't be any worse than screaming it at your father, while he's in the room." Melody sighed as she realised what she had done.

"You'd be surprised. Your father first said 'I love you' to me while being possessed by a Demon." She laughed again.

"Okay so I guess that is worse." Melody laughed along with her mother.

"But hey at least I said it first." They heard Sam's voice from behind them.

"Dad!" Melody cried as her father walked around to Teresa's side of the Impala.

"At least by the reaction Tanner had after you ran out, I don't think he has told you that he loves you yet." Sam stated as he kissed his wife on the forehead, before walking in front of the car so he was standing next to his daughter. "Honey I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I just worry about you."

Melody turned away from her father, "You don't need to worry about me. I'm 19 now, I'm not a little girl anymore! I mean look at all those creatures I've killed." She pouts slightly, still upset at Sam for the way he had reacted.

"But that's my point, your 19 and you kill things. I never wanted you to live like this. And I know you love him but are you ready for a father-in-law like Gabriel?" Sam smirked at his daughter.

"Dad! It's not like we are getting married!" Melody laughs as she elbows him.

Sam laughed as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close so he could kiss his daughter on the forehead, "Oh and you will always be my little girl."

Just then the door to their motel room opened as Tanner walked out. The trio turned and watched him slowly make his way over to them.

"Come on Sam, let's leave these two alone." Teresa says to her husband as she gets off of the hood and making her way over to her husband.

"In a second I just want to have a quick talk with him." Sam said as Tanner got to the back of the Impala.

"Dad, please." Melody begged as she slid off the hood.

Sam kissed his daughter on the forehead, "Don't worry. I won't hurt him I just want to talk to him."

Melody looked at her father before following her mother to the small playground located on the other side of the parking lot. Tanner stopped when he saw Melody walk away, then he saw Sam making his way over to him.

Sam . . ." Tanner started but was stopped when Sam lifted is hand.

"No let me go first. Melody is my only daughter. I can tell that she cares for you a lot and by the way you have always looked after her I know you care for her to. But if I ever find out you hurt her, you will have to deal with me." Sam said with a stern voice.

Tanner shook his head, "Yes sir. I promise you that I will always take care of her and I will never let anything bad happen to her. I love her, I have for a long time. And I would sooner die then let anything happen to her." He told Sam looking him straight in the eye so he knew that he meant it.

Sam could tell, by the look on Tanner's face, that he meant every word of it. He still didn't like that fact that Melody was with Tanner, but he figured he give him a chance.

"I believe you. But I will still have my eyes on you. Now why don't you go tell my daughter that you love her or you will have to deal with me." Sam stated before turning and heading back to the motel room.

Tanner watched Sam walk away and then headed over to the playground were Melody was sitting on the swing set talking to her mother. As he got closer he saw Teresa look up and smile at him before getting up and following after her husband. Melody watched as Tanner came up to her only stopping when he was in front of her.

"Hi." She said a little too high pitched.

"Hey there." Tanner said as he placed hands in his pocket.

"Look I'm sorry for my dad. He can get pretty over protective sometimes." She said quietly not looking at him.

Tanner goes and sits in the swing to the right of her. They sit in silence for a while, till Melody couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you protect me all the time?" Melody asked lifting her head.

"What?" Tanner asked slightly confused at the question that was just thrown at him.

"For as long as I can remember you were always beside me. Every hunt I have ever been on you have always been there protecting me and watching my back. Why?" Melody asked again.

"I don't know. It's just this gut feeling I had since the day I saved you after Crowley dropped you off the side of a building when you were a baby." Tanner told her with a shrug of his shoulders.

Melody's eyes flew open. "What?" She cried not having ever heard that story.

"Oh well you were around one at the time. Dean had just gotten back from Purgatory and Crowley kidnapped you so that your folks wouldn't interfere with his plans and when they went to go save you he dropped you off the side of a 20 story building."

A horror look came to her face, "What! That's horrible." Is all she could say.

"But as you fell I flow by and caught you. And since then I've always had this need to save you. And it wasn't till a few years ago when I realized why I had this need, it was because . . ." Tanner trailed off as a blush crossed his face.

"Because why?" Melody asked even though she was hoping she already knew the answer.

"Because I have fallen in love with you!" Tanner finally spat out standing up from his swing.

Melody smiled as she got up off her swing but stopped when she saw the look of anger on his face.

"Tanner what's wrong?" She asked softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm weak! That's what's wrong!" Tanner snapped shrugging her hand off his shoulder.

"What? Your not weak. Next to your mom your the strongest person I know." Melody retorted a little confused as to what had gotten into Tanner.

"No I'm weak! I let myself fall for someone, for a human!" He yelled making Melody take a step back.

"Well I'm sorry I make you weak! But I didn't ask you to save me! If I'm causing you this much pain then maybe you should have let me fall!" Melody cried before turning her back to him.

She was about to leave him there and head back to the motel room when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. And before she could say or do anything she found her self face to face and lips to lips with Tanner. She tried to resist but her body didn't seem to want to listen to her as it throw her arms up and around his neck. She found it very difficult to stay mad at him when he kissed her like that. After a couple of minutes they parted and Tanner pulled her close.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a complete idiot. I'm glad that I saved you all those years ago. I love you, and if that makes me weak then I guess I will have to work harder to make myself stronger." He smiled as he kept his arms wrapped around her.

Melody placed her forehead on his shoulder, "Just don't work yourself to hard."

Tanner laughed, "Don't worry I won't." He pulled her in for another kiss, never wanting to let her go.


End file.
